SasuSaku new fanfic
by HarunoBabe
Summary: this is my new one.I'm just taking a break from my other one but to all of those who liked it I will get back to it. Couples-SasuSaku,NaruHina,ShikaIno,and NejiTen.
1. Introducing weirdom!

SasuSaku fanfic

Chapter 1

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BE-_Smash!A girl with pink hair smashed her alarm clock."God!SHUT UP!"she yelled. Her name is Sakura Haruno. She got up and went to her dresser. It had a mirror on it.

'God I look like shit'

**'yes WE do.'**

'who the hell are you?'

**'I'm you.'**

'yea right...get the fuck out of my head.'

**'Okay but I'll be back when you least expect it'**

'whatever' Then she got her clothes and went to get a shower, brushed her teeth and hair. Her hair was shoulder length and layered. She wore a strapless shirt that had two strings that tied around her neck and it was black with pink writing that said 'I'm not a bitch I'm the bitch.' with a dark blue mini skirt and wedge heels. She quickly made a beagle with cream cheese and some coffee for on the road. She got into her hummer and drove off to school. She was new at Konoha high. When she pulled into the parking lot she saw a lot of people staring at her.

She got out of her car then she was nearly trampled by boys. They started screaming.

Just in the nick of time she was pulled away by someone. When she felt herself on solid ground she opened her eyes. She didn't even know that she closed them. She looked at her savior and saw it was a girl with blond hair in a pony tail and she had icy blue eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yea I'm fine. Hi I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm new." Sakura said. "Cool! I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'll show you to my friends." Ino said. They went to a sakura tree. "Hey guys. This is Sakura Haruno. Sakura this is Hinata, TenTen, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, & Sasuke." said Ino. After a few "hi's" and"yo's", Ino said that she was going to show Sakura around the school. TenTen and Hinata followed.

In the school

"How come your name is so familiar?" asked TenTen. "I use to be an actress and model." said Sakura. The three girls dropped their jaws. Just then the boys came by and saw the look on the girls faces. "Troublesome... what happened?" asked Shikamaru. "SAKURA WAS AN ACTRESS AND A MODEL!"Yelled Ino. Just then one of Sasuke's fan girls, the president of his fan-club, Ayama came up to her.

Uh oh...reveiw pls!


	2. All gets weirdomer

SasuSaku Fanfic

Chapter 2

Recap

_Just then one of Sasuke's fan girls, the president of his fan-club,Ayama came up to her._

On to the story

"Hello I'm Ayama Sikona, and I must advise you to stay away from my Sasuke-kun." Ayama said. "For the last fuckin time I'm not yours!" he yelled. Ayama started crying Anime style. Everyone else sweat dropped and fell Anime style. The boys got up first and helped the girls up. "Thankies!" said the girls. "yup!"said the boys. They started walking to homeroom. "you're going to die Haruno. Believe me, you are going to die." Ayama said er..shouted. Sakura flipped her off. Everyone laughed,even Sasuke and Neji.

at homeroom

"Sakura that was hilarious what you did to Ayama!" said Naruto laughing his head off. Sakura smiled at the bunch who just couldn't stop laughing. Then Kakashi came in. "Sorry I'm..." he stopped on purpose. He saw Neji and Sasuke laughing. "Any way we have a new student. Her name is Sakura Haruno."he said. "Sakura Haruno as in the richer and more famous then the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's Sakura Haruno?" asked a random boy. Sakura giggled. "the one and only." she said. All of a sudden fan boys started chasing after her. She sweat dropped. 3..2..1... Sakura started running for her life. She turned 4 corners and went back into her homeroom after making a clone of herself that the fanboys chased. (me:OMG fanboys are so stupid and she made the clone infront of them...o.O). "Hi!" said Sakura. "What happened to your fanboys?'' asked Shikamaru. Sakura pointed to the window that was on the door and they saw a Sakura clone being chased by fanboys.

After home room. 1st hour. Sakura walked into her math class which was right next door. Sakura walked to the back were Ino Shikamaru and Sasuke already were. "Hey guys I heard from Tsunade that tomorrow is bring your pet to school day." Sakura said. "I'll bring my piglet!" said Ino. "I'm bringing my puppy."said Shikamaru with a yawn. "I'll bring my bat." said Sasuke. The other 2 looked at him weirdly(Shikamaru's asleep.). "I'm bringing my tiger." said Sakura. Shikamaru woke up to this and stared at her with fear. "Don't worry Nala is trained. She only eats KFC food (a/n...ok...sorry I'm the author so I can be as weird as I want.). Sasuke gave her a o.O look. Ino gave her a --' look and Shikamaru gave her a O.O look that quickly turned into a X.X look that turned into a -.- look with zzzzz's coming out of his head.

Sakura had this above her head ?. "Um...I'm not even going to ask."she said.

Ok I know it was weird seeing that Sakura had a Tiger as her pet but I was watching Animal Planet and it had this thing about tigers and I just had to. Oh and the tiger's name was Nala too!

All right!luv u all!

3

EMMA


End file.
